Goodbye For Now Stan
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: Set after You're Getting Old. The boys and Wendy deal with Stan's departure.


**Goodbye For Now Stan**

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch cried the most when he heard the news. Out of the quartet, he liked Stan the most. Stan had the most patience when it came to dealing with people. He had always shown Butters kindness and included him in whatever adventure they were involved in that week. He would miss Stan. Sure Kyle was okay, but had a short temper and if Eric Cartman was'nt there then Kyle would lash out at Butters.

Kenny McCormick had actually died just after Stan's birthday, so he had no idea about the events that had occured. That was the lame thing about Hell, you could'nt look up to see what your friends were doing. However his mother told him after he had resurrected. He was shocked but he would get over it. The last thing he remembered before he died was that Stan had turned into a cynical asshole. Was the gang better off without Stan's negitivity? Kenny thought so.

Eric Cartman was in class when he recieved the news. Like most of the class, they found out about Stan's departure from Mr. Garrison, after Sharon had contacted the school to arrange his tranfer to the elementary school she had picked out in North Park.  
>The first thing Cartman did was sneak a look at Jew Boy, no reaction. Kyle already knew. It was common knowledge that Cartman and Kyle had gotten closer ever since Stan's birthday. Cartman thought that Stan had turned into a right little pussy, always complaining that this was shit and that was shit, God dammit even Kyle had started resenting his Super Best Friend, and their sudden resentment of Stan ruining their fun had some how made it possible for Cartman and Kyle to bond.<br>Sure Cartman would miss hanging out at Stan's house, his Mom after all did have some serious boobage, but Cartman was sure it was for the best for Stan to leave. He did'nt want to hear Stan complain like the little emo pussy he was about his parents divorcing. He would remember to keep in touch with Stan via Facebook, but shit Shan had deleted his Facebook account months ago. Ah well, maybe it was better that they did'nt stay in touch.

Kyle Broflovski had been avoiding Stan since his birthday. If he was honest with himself, Stan just was'nt fun to be around anymore. He had changed from a fun loving nine year old into a cynical ten year old. Even Cartman was more bearable these days. So Kyle did what anyone else his age did, he had fun. He started spending more time with Cartman and less with Stan, they would have time to sort their problems out. How very wrong he was. He had walked in on a phonecall his mother was having. She hastily said goodbye and hung up. Sheila Broflovski had tears in her eyes. She asked her oldest son to sit with her at the kitchen table and he obeyed. Sheila then told Kyle that Stan's parents were getting a divore and that Stan would be moving out of South Park. Kyle's heart stopped beating. He knew Stan's parents were having problems but divorce? A quick solution came to mind, Stan could simply move into Kyle's house and everything would be fine. Sheila felt for her son as she explained why Stan could'nt move into the Broflovski household. He needed to be with his family. Kyle jumped off his seat and grabbed the phone, he tried ringing Stan's phone but the line was cut off. He run down the road and did'nt stop till he reached his best friend's house. A sign stood at the frount of the house with the words 'SOLD' written in big bold red letters.  
>Kyle had lost his Super Best Friend and he felt very shitty about it.<p>

The only person that Stan himself had confided in was his girlfriend Wendy was the only person in his class who was still talking to him, as he just about managed to piss everyone else off. The night before the family were due to move away, he had rung Wendy. He also tried ringing Kyle first but alas Kyle was still pissed off. Wendy was upset when Stan told her. She cried for a whole fourty minutes on the phone, she questioned Stan about the future of their relationship, Stan reassured her that he wanted a long distance relationship. He argued that with todays techology they should be able to continue contact with each promised Wendy that he would always love her and that he would visit her as soon as his Dad got a house. Wendy promised Stan that she would keep him up to date on the goings on in school, and that she was going to kick Kyle's ass the next time she saw was going to miss her long term boyfriend so much.


End file.
